


Graceful

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Not Beta Read, YG is a hockey player, alternate universe - figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: Junhong was a figure skater and Yongguk was the knuckle head in love.





	Graceful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentagonism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/gifts).



“Yongguk, the coach is gonna have an aneurysm,” Himchan said, handing Yongguk his skates, “Get on the fucking ice asshat!”

  
Yongguk is the equivalent of a human firecracker the way his joints pop. A little burst here, a little burst there, on the way to even start stretching his joints they popped. He pushed his arm further towards the center of his back, joints making the same popping noise they did earlier. Himchan was confused and disgusted at the same time. He didn’t understand how Yongguk, a healthy twenty-five year old male, had the knees of an old lady using a walker. He didn't understand how Yongguk, a healthy twenty-five year old male, had the body of a model but the bone structure of and eighty year old man. He didn’t understand.

  
“Bang Yongguk I swear to god,” Himchan fumed, armed and ready to throw what was at hand in Yongguk’s head in pure kindergarten fashion. The closest thing to himchan was his water bottle: double insulated, filled to the brim with ice cold water, and made of metal to top it all off. Himchan threw it full force at Yongguk but, where normal people would’ve gotten hit with their inadequate reflexes, Yongguk ended up catching it by the neck before it collided with him.

  
“You didn’t think I would- _ya know_ -catch it?” Yongguk teased, “I’m disappointed in you Himchannie. Disappointed.”

  
“First of all,” Himchan sassed, “Don’t call me that. Second of all, get your ass on the ice before I kick it!”

  
“Fine, fine Himchannie,” and Yongguk could see Himchan’s face contort in disgust, “I’m going!” Yongguk put on his skates as fast as he could. Despite his joking personality, Yongguk really did love to skate. He loved the rush of adrenaline that surged through when you complete a game, the environment that being in a team had on you. Yongguk loved what he did, but hated their coach. _Coach Kim can choke,_ he thought, _if I could run this team I would._

  
“Kill it out there Bang,” Himchan softened up his tone, “If you don’t, well-”

  
“Yeah yeah I know. You’ll kick my ass,” Yongguk replied, “But when don’t I kill it?” And with a grin as sharp as his skates Yongguk went on the ice.

  
\---

  
When Yongguk first met Junhong he was put in charge of the rink. He wasn’t complaining, it gave him a way to make money outside of the bartending job he had at eight everyday, and he honestly loved being in the rink.

  
But nine o’clock was closing time.

  
Yongguk started powering everything down. He covered the rink, turned down the lights in the main area, and was about to leave before he saw a figure standing in the hall. _Either I’m going fucking crazy or there’s a person in the hallway,_ Yongguk thought, approaching the end of the hallway with his hockey stick in hand. He was not going to fight a potential murderer without a weapon.

  
“Hello?” somebody called, “The door was open so I assumed that the rink is still open. Can I practice here?”

  
“You don’t have school tomorrow kid?” Yongguk question, turning the hall light completely on. What was once shrouded in pale blue light had been illuminated and Yongguk saw was nothing that was short of beautiful. Tall, lanky limbs and shortly cut blond hair. Yongguk looked the stranger up and down, noticing more things. He had a large blue duffle, opened so wide anyone could see it, and skates tied by the laces to the strap of the duffle.

  
“Ha ha how funny,” the taller male said, “I do have school tomorrow, but the rink is better.”

  
“What’s your name?” Yongguk asked, “Just in case the police get a missing persons report and I have to answer questions.”

  
“Junhong. Choi Junhong.” The boy-Junhong, as Yongguk now knew-went to shake his hand, smiling politely. “If I’m bothering you, please tell me to fuck off, alright?”

  
“Hey Junhong,” Yongguk asked, “Do you play hockey? By any chance?” It was probably a long shot.

  
Junhong followed Yongguk around, trying to be as little of a nuisance as possible. “Sadly I don’t,” Junhong replied, picking up a discarded cup from the floor. He helped Yongguk sweep up the main hall. Junhong went to throw the trash in the bin. “I don’t play hockey actually, I figure-skate.”

  
“Cool.”

  
\---

  
“You said his name was Choi Junhong?” Himchan asked through a mouthful of noodles. Yongguk nodded, pushing the food around his plate as he smiled. He was a little smitten with Junhong, he’d give himself that, but he had to focus on different things. Their championship tournament was soon and Yongguk had to spend all his time practicing. He had to set the example for the rest of his teammates. “Apparently he’s a big fucking deal. Look at this.” Himchan handed off his phone to Yongguk, pointing to the headline in all bold.

**  
MOKPO’S OWN CHOI JUNHONG TO COMPETE IN 2018 OLYMPICS.**

  
“You met an Olympian,” Himchan said, shaking Yongguk a little bit, “A god damn Olympian and didn’t get an autograph?”

  
“Chan, to be fair, I didn’t even know,” Yongguk retorted, “I just thought he was just some kid who guilt-tripped me into leaving the rink open an extra hour and a half so he could do some practice.”

  
“You’re BooBoo the fucking Fool Yongguk.” Himchan’s particularly sassy today, Yongguk thought, shoveling some fried egg in his mouth. He really didn’t know that the kid was going to the Olympics. “BooBoo the fucking Fool.”

  
“Shut up Himchan,’ Yongguk said. Yongguk held Himchan’s cheek in his hand. “Or should I say, shut up Himchannie instead?”  
Himchan scoffed, swatting Yongguk’s hand away from his face.

  
_Fuck_ , Yongguk thought, _not_ _only_ _is_ _he_ _a_ _cute_ _figure_ _skater,_ _but_ _he’s_ _competing_ _in_ _the_ _Olympics?_ _Way_ _to_ _kill_ _me_ _kid._

  
\---

"Yongguk-sshi!” he heard, “Wow, we do run into each other almost everywhere.”

  
“We do don’t we?” Yongguk replied, “ You know you can call me hyung right? Come sit with us, you’re eating broth noodles all by yourself.” Junhong shyly sat down in the empty chair beside Yongguk, bringing his bowl of noodles with him. Yongguk realized Junhong didn’t know anyone else other than him. “Team, this is Junhong. Introduce yourselves.” They all went down the line: Daehyun, Youngjae, Pyo, Peniel, and Jiho. Himchan was there too, but he didn’t say anything, starstruck. Junhong greeted every single one of them.

  
“Are you gonna eat anything else other than noodles?” Yongguk asked quietly, once introductions were done and everyone was distracted with talk of the upcoming game. Yongguk didn’t want to bring any unnecessary attention to the already uncomfortable situation he’d just put Junhong through.

  
“I need to watch my figure.” Yongguk looked at Junhong. He was pencil thin, what did he need to watch?

  
“The only way you’re gonna watch your figure is by feeding it necessary fuel to function. Let me get the waiter, I’m gonna get you something.”

  
“Yongguk-hyung no! Don’t waste your money on me!” Junhong’s protesting fell on deaf ears, Yongguk stared intensely at him before gesturing the waiter over.

  
“Listen you need to eat! It’s not wasting money!”

  
Junhong stopped his protesting and pouted.

  
\---

  
_**Himchannie** has logged on..._

  
**Himchannie** : you’re whipped

 __  
**Yongguk-ah** has logged on...  
**Yongguk-ah** is typing...  
**Yongguk-ah** has logged off...

  
**Himchannie** : Oh no! You are NOT ignoring me Bang Yongguk  
**Himchannie** : Okay fine I see how it is

  
(Yongguk didn’t mean to ignore Himchan, Junhong was skating and Yongguk was interested in that more than entertaining Himchan’s rags to riches fantasy.)

  
\---

  
Junhong came back, this time with a partner who Yongguk had never seen in his life.

  
“Hyung!” Junhong called out,” I need you to meet someone! He’s very important to me!”

  
“Ya ya Junhonggie! I’m right here,” Yongguk said, still dressed in his hockey gear, “No need to shout! Come to the locker room and talk to me! If they want, your friend can come too” Junhong’s light steps were familiar to Yongguk. He'd heard them a million times before, but there were new footsteps, heavy as if they were holding a billion pounds.

  
“Yongguk-hyung!” Junhong beamed, “This is Jongup. He’s my best friend.”

  
Yongguk shook Jongup’s hand, introducing himself then going back to changing. He wasn’t jealous of the way Junhong smiled at Jongup, no way. He wasn’t jealous at how clingy Junhong was to Jongup. No fucking way.

  
There was no fucking way he was jealous because he wasn’t in love (read: he was lying to himself) with Junhong.

  
-end of part one-


End file.
